


Waddles

by DeckofDragons



Series: Celebrating the New Year, New Decade, and 100+ Followers Drabble Event [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, How Waddles got there is a mystery, Pines Twins in the Underground, crossover fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Waddles somehow finds himself in the Underground. Papyrus and Sans take him in until Mabel comes looking for him.
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Mabel Pines & Waddles, Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Series: Celebrating the New Year, New Decade, and 100+ Followers Drabble Event [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599667
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Waddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfbunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/gifts).



> Tumblr drabble event request from Lyco.
> 
> "I got several ideas to choose from! Mabel's pig, Waddles,meets the skelebros. Multibear meets the Snowdin dogs. Waddles has a birthday party or holiday celebration X3"

It was… a pig; the animal kind of pig, not the monster kind. How it had gotten through the Ruins door – because pigs were among the many animals _not_ in the Underground, meaning it had come from the Surface somehow – was a mystery Sans and Papyrus would probably never solve. But they couldn’t leave it out in the cold, could they?

Papyrus strode right up to it and… caught it. It wasn’t afraid of him at all. It had let him pick it up. Well, the collar around its neck suggested that it was a pet so that probably made sense. Speaking of that, Papyrus lifted the tag and turned it around so he could read it.

“His name is Waddles,” he told Sans. Clearly recognizing his name, Waddles oinked, how cute.

“Well, I suppose that’s a fitting name for a pig,” Sans replied. “What are we going to do with him?”

“Uh… I don’t know. The right thing would be to return him to his owner but they’re probably on the Surface so… I guess we have to adopt him.” Papyrus had always wanted a pet anyway. He felt bad for Waddles’ prior owner losing him, but there was nothing that could be done, right?

Two days later while Sans did whatever it was that he liked to do in his room, Waddles slept on the couch, and Papyrus was getting ready to make supper – spaghetti of course – the doorbell rang. They didn’t normally get visitors so Papyrus rushed to answer it right away, eager to find out who it might be.

It was two children, _human_ children – that is what humans looked like, right? He’d never seen one in real life, only pictures. Before he could recover from his shock, the human wearing a sweater with a star and three colour rainbow on it spoke.

“I’m Mabel,” she said. “And this is my brother Dipper.” She pointed to the boy standing behind her wearing a hat with a pine tree symbol on it; he lifted a hand in a quick wave, smiling nervously. “And we’re here because we heard you adopted a pig. That pig is mine, his name is Waddles can I please have him back?”

“I’m the Great Papyrus and…” he trailed off. He should capture them right, bring them to Undyne and thus finally become part of the Royal Guard. But…the right thing to do would be to return their pet to them, they’d come all this way looking for him after all. Could he somehow do both? Return Waddles to them and then capture them... but then he’d have Waddles again too, erasing the whole returning him thing.

A loud pig’s squeal came from by his feet. He looked down to see that Waddles had waddled up and out the door, probably because he’d heard the voice of his rightful caretaker.

“Waddles!” Mabel squealed back in the delight as she picked him up to hug to her chest. “Don’t you _ever_ run off like that again, I was very worried.” She kissed his forehead before looking back up at Papyrus. “Thank you for watching him Papyrus sir.”

“Oh uh… you’re very welcome. Expect nothing less from the Great Papyrus.” He puffed out his chest smiling proudly.

“Okay!” She smiled back. “Uh… we need to get back home though. But this place is really cool. See you.” She turned and started skipping away… back towards the Ruins, her brother following her.

They wouldn’t be able to get back out that way though, leaving Papyrus plenty of time to set up traps to catch them after all. He was going to _for sure_ get into the Guard when he brought in not one but two humans. He had to tell Sans the good news, he’d help with the traps too.


End file.
